


Make Chester proud.

by h1bridth3ory



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h1bridth3ory/pseuds/h1bridth3ory
Summary: "The accident was 10 years ago, Mike. It isn't your fault, you should let me go"
Relationships: Chester Bennington/Mike Shinoda
Kudos: 8





	Make Chester proud.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [King_Of_Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Nothing/gifts).



> Please, understand that English is not my first language. Feel free to point out any grammar mistakes. Thank you and enjoy the reading.

Mike was going through his old stuff.  
  
His smile wouldn’t disappear.  
  
Remembering Chester made his heart flutter every time. The memories were so livid, like everything happened yesterday, but he knew it didn’t. Every single thing happened more than 10, even 20 years ago.

He saw some old polaroids with both him and Chester smiling. He should not left Chester get to that fucking car that night. The pain in his chest was getting stronger, but the smile was there. The floor was full of old cd’s, photos and letters. Both of them were romantics towards each other, but in their ways. Chester loved to dedicated songs to mike, and Mike loved to write some poems for Chester.  
  
Then, the tears. This was already a routine: remembering, smiling and crying. It’s been like that for 10 years, and he didn’t thought it would change.  
  
  
_He couldn’t remember where he was. But it was familiar. He felt someone touching his shoulder.  
  
It was Chester. __  
  
He knew he was dreaming, but he hold back his tears. Seeing Chester after all that time was a relieve. The pain he was feeling on his chest disappears, like it was never there.   
  
-I miss you so bad, Chester…- He tried to say, but his tears got in the way. Chester smiled softly, knowing how bad his friend suffered after his passing. He was still looking after him like he was his guardian angel.  
  
-Please Mike, I don’t want to see you like that. The accident was 10 years ago, Mike. It isn't your fault, you should let me go… you should move on.  
  
Mike was shocked. Why he was saying like it was too easy?  
  
-I know is not easy, but it. wasn’t. your. fault…- Chester said slowly – It needed to happen, it would happen anyways.  
  
Mike couldn’t talk. His eyes were looking down, only listening.  
  
-Your son needs you, your wife needs you. I know everything that is going through your mind and… - Chester hold his hands, making the physical contact that Mike needed – You don’t deserve to feel that way. I know you can move on, so do that for me.  
  
Mike hold back his tears, being able to look up after he felt the contact disappearing. Chester wasn’t there anymore.  
  
  
_He woke up.  
  
He understands now. He need to move on.  
  
To make Chester proud.

**Author's Note:**

> This was short, but I couldn't write anything for almost 10 years, so this is a victory for me.
> 
> I really hope yall liked this, thank you for reading.


End file.
